As Told by Ginger
As Told by Ginger is an American teen drama animated series that was produced by Klasky-Csupo and aired on Nickelodeon from 1998 to 2003 with reruns airing until 2008. The series focuses on a middle schooler (and later high schooler) Ginger Foutley who, with her friends, tries to become more than a social geek. There are many subplots that focus on Carl Foutley, Ginger's brother and Ginger's mother, Lois. The series was noted for its storylines, character development and the fact that the characters change outfits each time a new day comes. Synopsis The show focuses mainly on the life of junior high school student Ginger Foutley. She, along with her friends, Darren Patterson, Dodie Bishop and Macie Lightfoot, all try to rise from the position of school geeks as they solve many conflicts that come their way. Luckily for Ginger, the most popular girl in school, Courtney Gripling, has taken a liking to her and often includes her in her social plans. She is intrigued by her 'gingerisms', as Courtney calls them. However, Miranda Killgallen, Courtney's right-hand woman, makes sure that she is not bumped down from her position thanks to Ginger. At home, Ginger records her lively adventures in her diary. Her little brother, Carl, is often scheming with Robert-Joseph ("Hoodsey") Bishop in his own side plots, and her mother, Lois, is always there for advice to which Ginger is always open to listen. The series takes place in the fictional town of Sheltered Shrubs, located in Connecticut. It is very rare for a children's program, especially an animated one, to be set in a specific area of the country. Sheltered Shrubs is actually based on the real town of Belmont, Massachusetts . Other towns noted in the series are Protected Pines, a gated community in which Courtney lives, Brittle Branches, where Ginger's father resides, and Heathered Hills, the town of Ginger's summer camp crush, Sasha. Characters Main Article: Category:Characters Main characters * Ginger Foutley (Melissa Disney) * Darren Patterson (Kenny Blank) (credited as Kenn Michael starting with "Fair to Cloudy") (Seasons 2-3). * Carl Foutley (Jeannie Elias) * Courtney Gripling (Liz Georges) * Macie Lightfoot (Jackie Harris) * Dodie Bishop (Aspen Miller) Episodes Main Article: Episode Guide As Told By Ginger is an American animated series that ran from October 2000 to November 2003. Some episodes remained unaired in the United States until 2008-2009. Trivia * Both this show and The Rugrats are created by the same studio, Klasky Csupo. Which make sense since both shows would make cameo in each of their series. * This series showes us what a pre-teen and teenager goes through with life: wanting popularity, divorced parents, annoying siblings, true friends, relationships, teachers, bullying, death, and moving on. * This is one of thoes shows to have a real life going; instead of the characters wearing the same outfit in every episode and seasons, they wear different oufits and the characters also aged as well. * This is one of the four Nickelodeon animated series that have real emotinal real life going on. The other three are The Rugrats, Hey Arnold, and The Wild Thornberrys and Rocket Power. * This is one of the eight Nickelodeon animated series to have the show's characters growing up and/or start having kids of their own. The other seven are: The Rugrats, Hey Arnold, The Wild Thornberrys, El Tigre: The Many Adventures of Manny Rivera, The Avatar Series, Invader Zim, and Doug. ** However Doug was transfered to Disney. ** All three'' Hey Arnold , Invader Zim, and El Tigre: The Many Adventures of Manny Rivera series were cancelled. However all three of the shows creators did provide information in interviews of how they planned for those series to end. * The series shares similarities with BraceFace a Canadian's animated series, both series have a similar art background and it ran for three seasons; both shows played in the USA at the time. However ''As Told By Ginger ''is more popular in the USA. ** A similar situation applies to ''Kim Possible ''and ''Atomic Betty ''as both shows aired at the same time in the USA. But ''Kim Possible ''is more popular in the USA. ** Also ''Braceface, shows some more mature themes. ** It maybe because both As Told By Ginger and Kim Possible ''shows are set in the USA. * As Told By Ginger and three other Nickelodeon's animated series: ''Ahhhh, Real Monsters!, The Rugrats, and Rocket Power were created by Klasky Csupo. * The series has not been released in a complete DVD set yet. * Half of the series episodes did not air in the USA until 2009, very similar with ''Invader Zim ''series. * The series has been praised by fans and taught importants lessons and help them with their families. Category:TV Shows